


Art of magic

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy accidentally sex magic. Fun happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA Kink Meme (http://ya-kink.livejournal.com/)

They couldn’t rip the clothes off faster without being in danger of making a massacre of shredded fabric and kamikaze buttons.  
  
“God, want you.” Teddy licked a line straight from below Billy’s ear, ending at his collarbone. Salvia soon cooled and Billy shuddered with it, and with Teddy’s statement doing something funny to his funky emotional being. He looked Teddy straight in the eye, and said, “Take me.”  
  
They were in rare form that day, vocal beyond the occasional grunts and moans and pleads that adorn every other sexual encounter. Billy wished it was more often this than the latter, but their Young Avengers’ schedule wasn’t always forgiving when it came to developing more healthy sex life habits. He wished he could share the warmth he was feeling in his heart with Teddy, to make Teddy feel just how much those words meant to him. To show him exactly what it was doing to his body, how every single sensory cell in his being was standing at rapt attention to entice Teddy into touching it.  
  
That was probably not a good thought at that moment though, as some messed up part of his dysfunctional magical abilities picked up on the thought, coupled with its sexual vibe, and did a world of misinterpreting.  
  
Billy was just reaching for Teddy’s dark nubs, brushing the tips with feather touches, when he felt the ghost of that touch on his own. He looked down and didn’t see Teddy’s hand on him anywhere.  
  
He put it out of head, left it to the air-con being on, and slipped a palm over Teddy’s chest, feeling and kneading the muscles there. He didn’t have the muscle mass Teddy had, but he thought he felt a faint pressure there as well.  
  
Billy kept mum, thought his body was just oversensitive at that moment, and a bloody breeze could have set him off.  
  
Teddy went back to his neck, nosing the pulse point he found before slipping his tongue in the tiny vulnerable hollow inside.  
When he jolted away in surprise, Billy knew he’d somehow leaked a bit of magic into that innocent desire.  
  
Teddy grinned, but didn’t say anything, and tried again. Billy tried to ease the foreign feeling Teddy might have been experiencing by touching his fingers to Teddy’s ears, pushing the soft flesh, imitating the touch of something that couldn’t realistically be there at that moment.  
  
It went insane from there, any accidental brush would have them gasping, and writhing for a proper touch. Teddy considerably committed to making sure they got the best out of this experience.  
  
They kissed, and Teddy guided him downwards, kissing his head, fingers cradling the back of his neck, until Billy settled between his legs and engulfed his bobbing erection in startling slick heat.  
  
He moaned when he felt a similar thing taking place around his own, Teddy seemed to vibrate with the knowledge that it went both ways, and started to move slowly, sliding in and out, keeping a hand on Billy so he wouldn’t pull away.  
  
Teddy looked down at Billy, and a mischievous glint in his eyes made itself present. He moved the hand keeping him propped on the bed, to get lube. Once the cold substance hit his fingers, he heard another groan coming from the direction of Billy’s mouth, swallowing him whole, obviously Billy knew what that cold sensation signaled. Sure enough Billy even shifted a bit to give him access, and Teddy sat up to take advantage of it.  
  
Teddy didn’t waste time teasing, and slipped the tip of the first finger in. He didn’t expect to suddenly buck right into Billy’s mouth when the intrusion made itself known in his own sphincter. Bucking was a bad idea as the minute it happened, Billy moved back on his finger, and he felt the stretch of it burn his insides.

He decided that this was the best form of masturbation he’d ever taken part of. Billy’s need to try and torture him with a phenomenal blowjob was a good testament to that, especially when he felt the tip of Billy’s tongue going over his slit. He reciprocated by attacking Billy’s –and incidentally, his- prostrate, jabbing it relentlessly and almost losing his mind when the more he pushed, the more he felt and the more control slipped out of his hand.  
  
He almost came then and there, but Billy pulled off, gasping and holding both their releases at bay with tight grip at the base of his cock.  
  
Billy rouse to his knees on either side of Teddy, and they kissed. It was a almost like a battlefield, the overwhelming sense of fullness as almost four tongues it seemed, were all vying for control.   
  
He pushed Teddy down and straddled him, his back to Teddy. Teddy was about to complain about the view when Billy sank down on his length, and every stretch made itself pronounced in his own ass. He arched up, his hole clenching around a ghost intruder that was driving him up the wall with sensations. He could tell by the way Billy was keeping his hands off himself, that the feeling of being sandwiched in two ends wasn’t his alone.  
  
It wasn’t often that Billy got to feel what it was like to be encased in the heat of someone else’s body, and it wasn’t often the Teddy could be in a threesome of just the two of them, so he worked his hips for all they were worth. Pushing faster and more into Billy, he heard him moan and imitate, like they were wired the same. He pulled one arm back, and brought himself to a half crouch, Billy still mostly sitting in his lap, but with his knees firmly on the bed now, and Teddy in absolute control.  
Their new rhythm was frantic, gasps and moans filling every little moment between slaps of flesh. Teddy was so close, and he knew Billy was probably teetering on the same edge as well. He moved his hands to the front, holding Billy firmly while he pounded into both of them, and grabbed Billy’s cock to bring him off.  
  
That was their undoing, the overbearing pressure of that one last touch and fumble caused them to both cry out their release.  
  
A spark signaled the end of the cycle of magic, popping out like blue little dust particles around both of Billy’s hands.   
  
“Damn I’m good.” Teddy half laughed, half panted the statement, sill trying to catch his breathe.  
  
“Sure T.” Billy’s voice was hoarse, but still retained a playful edge to it, humoring even.  
  
“No, seriously.”  
  
Billy kissed a trail down Teddy’s neck, half turned now that both had come down from their orgasms, and the sweat between them –among other things- was cooling.  
  
“You sure you didn’t plan this?” Billy shook his head no.   
  
He started sliding his legs into a relaxed position, finally taking the pressure off his knees and the weight off his toes. Billy followed his example, and slowly pulled away from Teddy’s lap, causing Teddy’s softened erecting to slide out. He clenched a little at the last drag, and heard Teddy’s little gasp at the sensation.  
  
Billy grinned. “How did it feel exactly?”  
  
“Like ass control. Like everything happening to your too fuckable ass, was zinging right through mine.”  
  
“Ass control..only you would keep finding labels like these for me.”  
  
Teddy snorted. “Believe it or not, I hadn’t intended that as a pun on Asagardian.”  
  
Billy rolled his eyes in the face of this newly forming conversation.  
  
“Can we agree on me being good first? We can mourn your tendency to attract dirty nicknames later.”  
  
“I don’t have anyone to compare you with.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means, next time, I’m gonna top us  _both_.”


End file.
